Demon's Curse: Roughdraft
by YAY Productions
Summary: YAY! Productions Presents: The Demon's Curse! Young Amanda is forced to marry the demon of Hell's Fortress, unaware he does not want a bride. Her fear gradually gives way to friendship...what follows? Action! Peril! Romance! And now, it is finished! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Yin: I have wanted to do this story forever. So here I go!  
><strong>**Yang: Part 1: The Demon's Curse!**

Amanda sat alone on the rooftop, gazing up at the full moon. The stars twinkled in delight, and she laughed as her brother tried to sneak up on her.  
>"Aw darn. You saw me." Stefan noted.<br>"Yes i did. It's easy on a night like this."  
>The sat in silence for a few minutes before Stefan asked a very important question. "How do you feel about tomorrow?"<br>Amanda admitted she was nervous. For you see, tomorrow was the Day of Choosing. One maiden would be chosen...and presented to as a bride...to the Demon of Hell's Fortress.  
>"The chance of you being the One is slim. There are hundreds of girls." Her brother encouraged.<br>Amanda agreed, but somehow, in her heart, she knew.

It had come down to Three. Tabitha Smith, Katherine Pryde, and...Amanda Sefton.  
>Tabitha was ruled out for her attitude. She would never make a good wife.<br>Katherine was ruled out for her youth. She was to young to be a wife.  
>That only left one. Amanda.<br>She could hear her mother's moans. Her father and brother's protests. But, she stepped up to the priest, ready to take her responsibility.

"Treat him like any human husband. We do not want his wrath upon us. Do try to love him in the best way." The priest proceeded to murmur things in Latin. Prayers, blessings, or perhaps he was just wishing her good luck.  
>Amanda bowed in respect. The priest placed a lace veil over her head.<br>Amanda gave her family one last, longing, look as the priest placed two rings in her hand.  
>"I now pronounce you demon and wife!"<br>People she knew, friends and family alike, picked up weapons of any size, chasing her to the castle. But, as soon as they reached the bridge to Hell's Fortress, they stopped. Fear trembled in them all.  
>Amanda could almost hear her mother urge her to go. And so she did.<p>

**Yin: Good Prologue, I hope.  
><strong>**Yang: Yep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yin: It is late. But I must continue!  
>Yang: yay...<strong>

"Hello?" Amanda heard her voice echo.  
>At first there was silence. She took another step inside, and the large wooden door closed behind her.<br>"Hello?" She called once more.  
>Amanda knew she was being watched, although it was dark. The only light was from the quickly setting sun through the stained glass window above the door.<br>Something scuttered up ahead. Amanda's heart lept from surprise, then dropped from dread.  
>Two golden eyes shone through the shadows. "Vhat are you doing here?" A male's highly accented voice rasped.<br>Amanda gulped, barely able to get out a whisper. "I am your bride."  
>He laughed.<br>"She simply bowed. "My lord, i am yours."  
>He stopped. "Vas? Oh mein Gott...your serious...?"<br>Amanda just nodded, keeping herself bowed.  
>"Vhat if I don't vant a vife?"<br>"I would be killed. I would be deemed a useless wench."  
>There was no noise except a swishing sound. Then, he stepped forward.<br>At first Amanda couldn't see him. Between the veil and the shadows he was nearly invisible. But when he lifted the veil and peered at her face, did she finally get a good look.  
>Her first thought was to flee. She fell over backwards, backing up against the door.<br>Her second thought was that he didn't even look that old. In fact, he looked no older than her, perhaps 18.  
>The last thing she noticed was that he recoiled from her, and she saw the pain in his eyes.<br>Amanda gulped, then stood, saying, "I am sorry my lord." Then she bowed.  
>He bowed to her, seemingly unsure what to do. Standing up, he turned, walking away, gesturing for her to follow.<br>Amanda picked up her skirts, and did so.  
>"I suppose you are hungry. Zis is ze kitchen." The demon started opening cabinets, pointing out different foods. "Und zat door leads to ze cellar."<br>"Yes my lord. Is there anything you wish me to make for the evening meal?"  
>He seemed stunned. "I suppose you could make...somezing." He paused, then laughed nervously. "I am a horrible cook." Again he looked at the cabinets. "Make vhatever you vant."<p>

A few hours passed before Amanda had supper ready. Vegetable soup with bread in a roast sauce. She silently prayed he liked it.

When Amanda served herself and the demon up, she was ready to eat. She brought the spoon to her mouth.  
>"Vait!" The demon spoke loudly.<br>Amanda froze in her tracks. "My lord?"  
>"Ve have not said out prayers."<br>Amanda was shocked. A demon who prayed?  
>The demon bowed his head. "Our heavenly Vater, danke for zis wunderbaar meal und bitte bless the hands that prepared it. Amen." He then proceeded to eat.<br>Amanda started to eat, shaken.  
>"Vow! Zis is...amazing!" The demon actually liked it.<br>"Thank you my lord. I fixed peach cobbler for dessert."  
>He smiled, flashing his fangs, then paused, frowning. "Call me Kurt."<br>"Excuse me?" Amanda was confused.  
>"Zat is mein name. Kurt Wagner."<br>Amanda was stunned. She would have never assumed that the demon would actually have a name.  
>"So you can call me Kurt. Vhat is your name?"<br>Another shcok. Why would he want to know her name? "Amanda Sefton...Wagner, my lord Kurt."  
>He shook his head 'no'. "Ms. Sefton, it is just Kurt. Or Nightcrawler." He grinned extremely wide. "I used to be in ze circus. Trapeze act." Kurt seemed to be reminiscing old memories. Good memories.<br>"I am no longer 'Ms. Sefton'."  
>At first Kurt seemed slightly confused, then frustrated, sighing loudly. "Do you need help vith ze dishes?"<br>Amanda shook her head vigorously. "No thank you."  
>"Nein. It's okay." Kurt started collecting dishes.<br>Amanda realized how much he'd eaten. He had filled and emptied his bowl three times, and had consumed much of the loaf of bread, plus some of the cobbler.  
>Amanda let her tongue get the better of her, saying something that she would only say to her brother. "Hungry?"<br>He grinned sheepishly. "You do not know vhen you vill get such a gut meal."

**Yin: It is me. I am alone. Yang abandoned me for Planet Earth. Oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yin: More of the story.**

****Dishes passed by quickly. Amanda washed while Kurt dried.  
>Amanda yawned. She hadn't meant to, but it was late, after midnight.<br>"Tired?" He seemed concerned.  
>She merely nodded, afraid.<br>"Ze bedroom is zis vay." Kurt started walking way. "Coming?"  
>Amanda quietly followed him, dragging her feet.<br>The room was large, or at least larger than Amanda had ever seen. There was a fireplace on the east wall, and a window beside that.  
>The bed was also large. It was neatly made, the pillows fluffed.<br>Kurt pulled back the covers of the bed. Amanda just look on.  
>The he pulled off a pillow, placing it beside the lit fireplace. "I'll sleep on ze floor..." He murmured.<br>Amanda blinked. She had not expected that.  
>Kurt just lay down on the floor. He turned his body to face the fire, but he seemed tense. His tail moved every once in awhile.<br>Amanda eased over to the bed, her eyes on Kurt. His ears twitched, as if following her.  
>She slipped into bed, but remained awake. She watched him until she was sure he was asleep.<br>She herself fought sleep, but over time, it conquered.

**Yin: Idk if that's going to be all tonight or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yin: Working, working, working.**

****Amanda woke with a start. Sunlight was lazily drifting through the window.  
>Stretching, she recalled the past day. She sighed, looking to where her husband lay.<br>Except, he wasn't there.

Amanda raced to the kitchen. It was dark, and slightly dreery, yet somewhat cozy as early morning light entered the room.  
>Amanda looked out the kitchen window. There he was, among the wild flowers.<br>She had to look again. He was shirtless, and he appeared very strong. But...at the same time...he seemed weak, vulnerable. The vicious demon she had always been told about was not this person. The man outside was peaceful, currently studying the butterfly that had landed on his finger.  
>What was she thinking? He was clearly not a man!<br>Amanda bit her bottom lip, and started to prepare breakfast.  
><em>BAMF!<br>_He had just appeared right in front her in a cloud of smoke, scaring both of them!  
>She shrieked, dropping the pan she was holding.<br>He flew backwards, tripping over a chair, causing him and the chair to fall.  
>"Sorry, sorry..." He muttered.<br>_BAMF!  
><em>And he was gone.

Amanda finished breakfast. Kurt peered around the corner of the hall as she set the table.  
>"Ahem." He coughed.<br>Amanda jumped. "My lord...Kurt."  
>As they sat down to eat, Kurt paused, and said another prayer. Then, "I'm sorry about earlier. I did not mean to scare you."<br>Amanda blushes.  
>Kurt played with the fraying hem of his shirt.<br>"I can mend that." Amanda pointed to the hem.  
>"Uh...danke." He seemed nervous. Again.<br>There was an uncomfortable silence before another word was spoken.  
>"You'll have to forgive me, I've never been around a person like this for so long."<br>Amanda just bowed her head and he sighed.

Amanda finished the dishes, and she heard some shuffling behind her. She turned around, and there stood Kurt, with a bouquet of bluebells.  
>"For you." He whispered. His head was hung low. "There's a vase up there." He pointed a single finger up.<br>It was the first time Amanda had studied his hands. They were grotesque and bizarre, disfigured. There were three fingers on each hand instead of five. They were covered in fur. In fact, his entire body from what she could tell, was covered in fur.  
>She looked down at his bare feet. Another surprise. She couldn't even bring herself to describe them.<br>Something brought her back to reality. She gingerly grabbed the flowers. "Th...thank you." Amanda was scared. She was so close to him, she could see his dark blue eyes.  
>For one brief minute, the stared into each other's eyes. Amanda felt sorry for him, compassionate. She could see his pain, feel it. Rejection, torture, loneliness, confusion. He was so young to have been through so much.<br>The he turned away.  
><em>BAMF!<br>_He was gone.

**Yin: That is it for tonight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yin: I only have 15 minutes so let's see how much I can get in!**

****Amanda spent the morning cleaning and cooking. When lunch was ready, she was surprised to find Kurt asleep in the rrom.  
>Amanda nudged him, half-expecting a full-fledged attack.<br>Instead, "Five more minutes..."  
>"Lunch is ready."<br>He opened one eye, sniffing. "It smells delicious" He heaved up off the floor, yawning.

Amanda was surprised as the day went on. She kept finding Kurt asleep. But, she assumed, it was just a bad night's rest.  
>As evening settled, Kurt was wide awake. Amanda, to say the least, was exhausted.<br>"You don't need to stay up because of me." He stated.  
>"You are my...husband."<br>He coughed uncomfortably. "I usually stay up at night. You need your rest."  
>"I need to become accustomed to your schedule."<br>"Vhy?"  
>"I am your..." Again she stumbled upon her words. Her eyes filled with tears. "...wife."<br>Kurt looked down. "Can ve...just stick to acquaintances for now?"  
>This caught Amanda off-guard. "Aquaintances?"<br>"Ja. You know, people who have just met."  
>"Do I displease you?"<br>He looked up and smiled. He seemed gentle. "Nein, nein. Not at all. I just...do not think I am ready to be a husband. Right now all I want is..." Once again his eyes filled with a great sadness.  
>Amanda could have sworn the word on his lips was 'friend'.<br>He hesitated before answering, "...more of zis pie..." And he dished himself up another large piece.  
>Amanda sighed. Her eyes drooped, barely noticing that Kurt only picked at the dessert.<p>

The next morning, Amanda awakened to a songbird on the windowsill. Someone had left the window open.  
>Kurt was asleep, curled up on the floor. He turned, facing her, although he was still asleep.<br>Amanda recalled that she had not brought herself to the room.  
>She vaguely remembered being lifted up and carried somewhere. She barely recalled someone setting her on the bed, pulling the covers up, and stroking her cheek.<br>That's when it hit her.  
>Kurt had done it.<br>He had touched her.  
>Skin-to-skin contact.<br>Now she was terrified.

**Yin: I would like a reader, or several readers, to evaluate my work. I like critisizm. I just want to know how I am doing, me wanting be an author and all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yin: I know I should be working on Ask Evo or EarthShaker right now, but my heart isn't in those right now. I really want to get these next couple chapters up on this story...**

****"Thank you for bringing me to bed last night."  
>Kurt's fork paused half-way to his mouth, syrup dripping off. "Uh...no problem?"<br>Amanda flinched. It was true. He had held her.  
>"I couldn't just leave you there." He murmured.<br>Amanda just nodded.

As Amanda did the dishes, she assumed last night's dishes would have been there to. But no.  
>Not only had Kurt washed, dried, and put away the dishes, but Amanda also saw that he had filled the vase of bluebells with fresh flowers.<br>And he had made sure she was in bed.  
>Maybe...just maybe...he wasn't as bad as everyone said.<br>Amanda told herself not to make a rash decision yet. She had only been there a few days and nights.

Kurt had gone out for food. He would be back soon.  
>For some reason, Amanda was in a good mood. She wondered if she was in some sort of delayed shock. She couldn't figure it out.<br>In her short time there, Amanda had already found a routine.  
>Breakfast, clean, lunch, clean, rest, supper, clean, bed.<br>Amanda laughed, her voice echoing in the empty foyer. She sighed, realizing that although Kurt slept during the day, she could still feel his presence.  
>The presence of another person.<br>But now...now she was alone. All by herself.  
>Amanda finished cleaning. Or rather, she finished the room she was working on. She guessed that Kurt had never heard of dusting. That was the biggest thing. The dust and dander.<p>

Lunch came. No Kurt.  
>Amanda cleaned another room. Still no Kurt.<br>Amanda fixed a nice supper, but it grew cold waiting for Kurt.  
>Maybe going out for food was a two or three day thing. Amanda wasn't sure.<p>

A day passed. The another. Kurt still wasn't there.  
>Amanda grew worried, though she didn't know why. He was just a demon, right?<br>She noticed that she had been there five full days. Yet, it seemed like forever ago she was cooking with her mother, laughing with her father, watching the stars with her brother.  
>Hmmm...it was coming close to evening. The stars would be up soon.<br>Amanda walked, or rather skipped, outside.  
>How would she get up? The roof, or roofs, were high up.<br>Hoisting up her skirts, Amanda climbed up an old trellis. She almost fell several times, but when she got to the top, it was worth it. The first star was appearing. It shone bright, illuminating a small area. It seemed to be right above her.

Something crashed through the forest beyond the high brick fence.  
>Amanda jumped, then scanned for whatever caused the noise.<br>Someone started creeping over the wall! They fell, into the garden, with a thud.  
>The dark figure tried to get up, but fell yet again, crawling now. His tail hung limp, dragging through the dirt.<br>Wait? Tail?  
>Kurt!<br>Amanda skidded off the roof, running to him. "Kurt?"  
>There he lay. He barely turned his head.<br>Amanda knelt down, looking at Kurt. What was wrong?  
>Something dark glistened on Kurt's side. Amanda touched it hesitantly. It was warm, wet, and sticky.<br>Blood.  
>Amanda pulled back immediately.<br>"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Kurt blinked, grimacing as he pulled himself up to a sitting position.  
>A glow from the house shone on Kurt. Blood was trickling out of his mouth. His right hand was clutching his side, which was bleeding profusely. Dried blood caked his fur.<br>He attempted a smile. A fang was chipped.  
>Amanda put Kurt's left arm around her and he yelled out in pain. It was broken. So, she rushed inside, collecting supplies.<br>Light, bandages, thread for stitches. Everything and anything she would need.

**Yin: *sniff* Poor Kurt! What'll happen? Oh, random question. I was thinking about killing a character off. I'm not sure. What do you guys think? You know, I was thinking it might just add some more drama, blah blah blah. You get the pic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yin: I'm tired, and recovering from a major sugar attack. The things coffee will do to a girl...**

Amanda was thankful that her father had taught her to care for the wounded. She realized how important all those lessons had been.  
>Amanda's first act was to stop the bleeding. She placed a tourniquet on Kurt's right arm, which seemed to be bleeding the worst. She then removed his bloodied shirt. She could tell that he had been bleeding there, but it had stopped. The old, dried blood was now caked onto his fur.<br>After a careful assessment, Amanda figured Kurt had three cracked ribs, that his left arm was broken, his right arm stabbed (she presumed it to have been a knife), his tail smashed (you could still see the muddy foot print), his right leg swollen, and he had been punched repeatedly in the face, chipping a tooth in the process. Whoever had done this had probably meant to kill Kurt.  
>It took all night to clean and dress his wounds. By sunrise, Amanda was exhausted, and Kurt had passed out several times, either from blood loss or pain.<br>Amanda took a deep breath in, knowing that she still had to set Kurt's arm. She handed him a stick to bite on.  
>Hot tears rolled down his furry cheeks, and he looked like a little kid.<p>

They had somehow made it to the house, and although Amanda wanted to just sleep right there, Kurt right arm had started bleeding again, and she had to redress it.  
>When she finally did get to sleep, she was plagued by nightmares.<p>

_"I love you Amanda." Kurt said in a gasping breath. He was dying.  
>"Kurt! Don't leave me! Please!" She was on her knees, cradling his head. This was the man she loved, how could he go?<br>"I'm sorry..." And he disappeared in a cloud a smoke.  
>Amanda was left alone, in the middle of nowhere, a deep void taking over where her heart should have been.<em>

Amanda woke up with a start. The sun was barely peaking through the windows. Clouds, dark, stormy one, were rolling across the sky.  
>Kurt was moaning. Immediately Amanda got up to care for him. His temperature was high- to high. He was soaking wet with sweat, and his fur only made it harder to keep him cool.<br>He was delirious too. He kept muttering things about "mutter".  
>Amanda did her best to care for him, but she wasn't sure if it would be enough.<p>

A few days passed. Sometimes Amanda thought he was getting better, other times she knew he was worse.  
>He never was quite coming out of the feverish sleep. Kurt's grievances were bad too. At times he seemed angry, scared, or sad. He constantly tossed and turned, causing the healing to slow.<br>The clouds outside only grew darker.

Something splashed Amanda in the face. She opened her sleepy eyes, rain starting to pour in the window that she had left open the night before, hoping that a cool breeze would come in. She hurried to close it.  
>Amanda turned toward Kurt, surprised how quiet it was. She gasped.<br>He wasn't there.

Amanda raced to the kitchen. Not there either.  
>BAMF!<br>Kurt was in front of her, dripping wet. "Sorry!" He stumbled back, clutching a small bouquet of bluebells.

"Kurt!" Amanda hugged him right there. "You scared me! I didn't know where you were!" The she noticed what she had done. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..."  
>Kurt stood there stunned.<br>Amanda looked up at him, smiling.  
>Kurt smiled back, his chipped fang flashing as lightning crackled.<p>

**Yin: Is this moving a little slow? I don't know. Got some good ideas for this, but I'm really excited about Murder Mysteries. Got to go now, chores call.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yin: Ah, spring break. A blessing from the Most High to us poor children. Anyways, here I go. Oh, and for the first time in the story I'm having Kurt's POV.**

Amanda's POV

Ever since Kurt's near death experience, Amanda and Kurt were a lot closer. They were good friends, although Amanda started having feelings stir inside of her for him.  
>Was she crazy? Was it a curse? He clearly wasn't interested in her that way. He was just thankful to talk to another being.<br>She didn't know how wrong she was.

Kurt's POV

Kurt had been surprised when Amanda hugged him. But now, several weeks later, hardly a day went by that she didn't give him a friendly hug.  
>But that was it. They were just friends. There was no way she could love a demon like him. As much as he cared for her, there was no sense on dwelling on the impossible. They would be friends until the day they died, husband and wife in name only.<br>Kurt told himself that he would respect her space and privacy. He would never force anything on her. That would not be love.

No One's POV

It was early morning, and Kurt was picking bluebells once again. Amanda loved them.  
>His ears caught the faint sound of sniffling. Following the noise to behind the his shedworkshop, he saw a blanket move.  
>"Hallo?"<br>Something shuffled underneath it.  
>"Manda?" He called out to the house.<br>Amanda walked out casually, wiping her hands on her apron. "Ja, Kurt?" She was picking up on German, and spoke it repeatedly.  
>"Kumm! There is something here."<br>Amanda walked over, uncovering the blanket.

**Yin: GTG! Mom says house is messy. Must go.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yin: I know it wasn't _exactly _Kurt and Amanda's POVs, but at the same time you saw their thoughts or feelings. I had no clue what else to call it. Anyways, here is a new chappy. Man I am exhausted.  
>Yang: Yeah. I know.<br>Yin: *glares* You didn't have to get up early this morning.  
>Yang: I know. Hey, guys, what do ya'll think about Jenny Slate (you know Zoe from Chipwrecked) playing as me in the movie? I know she way older than me, but she has to be around the same age as Tom (well duh, he's Loki). Just want your opinion.<strong>

****Amanda moved the blanket to the side. Underneath was a shivering young girl who looked no older than four or five.  
>She looked up at Amanda, then at Kurt, her eyes widening in fear. "M...monster!" She whispered before baking up further in the corner.<br>Amanda bent down, placing her hand on the child's shoulder. "Hi sweetie."  
>She started crying.<br>"Don't worry about Kurt. He's harmless." Amanda smiled. "What's your name?"  
>The little girl sniffled, then whimpered, saying, "Kitrina. But...but my old friends used to call me Trina."<br>"Okay Trina. Are you hungry?"  
>She nodded vigorously.<p>

Trina kept her eyes on Kurt throughout the entire meal. She said she was five "a whole hand!" and that she had run away "from the mean peoples at the orphanage. She had been on the streets for "forever" and that her favorite food was "APPLES!".  
>Amanda wasn't sure what to do with her. They certainly couldn't throw her out. But yet, neither could they risk dropping her off somewhere.<br>With a single nod from Kurt, Amanda asked Trina a very important question. "Do you want to stay here? I mean, at least for now."  
>"A real home?"<br>"Yes."  
>The joy on Trina's face was indescribable. "Yes!" Then she put her head down, glancing at Kurt.<br>"He doesn't bite." Amanda said.  
>Trina looked confused, like a sudden thought crossed her mind that she could not figure out. "What kinda doggy is he?"<br>Amanda laughed and Kurt smiled.  
>"He's not a dog. He's a person."<br>Now Trina laughed. "But he's got a tail!"  
>"Ja, I do."<br>Trina gasped. "You can talk?"  
>"Yes."<br>She looked at him critically, reaching her hand to touch him. Kurt just sat there, perched motionless, except for the occasional swish of his tail. Trina scrunched her eyes as her fingers drew ever closer to Kurt. She grabbed his first finger, then jerked back quickly. Turning to Amanda, she said, "He's soft!"  
>Everyone laughed.<p>

**Yin: Awww. Trina's so cute. I based her off several little girls I know lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yin: I know, i know, I should be working on Ask Evo. But to tell you guys the truth, my heart is not in it right now. I'm sorry...anyways, the future chapter are sweet, and maybe somewhat fluffy. Not sure, cause I don't quite understand the boundaries on fluff stories.**

****Amanda gave Trina a nice warm bath. "I'm sorry to say it, but you need new clothes."  
>"New clothes?"<br>Amanda nodded. "But for now, you'll have to wear one of Kurt's clean shirts."  
>"Boy's clothes?"<br>Amanda nodded.  
>"Okay!"<br>Afterwards, Trina twirled around, watching the long shirt billow around her knees like a ballgown.  
>Kurt knocked on the door, then walked in. "Vow!" He said smiling. "You look like a princess."<br>Trina beamed up at him. "Thank you!" She then ran up and hugged him, paying no attention to the shocked looks on both his and Amanda's faces.  
>Amanda looked out the window to the already setting sun, and bent down to the yawning girl. "It's time for bed."<br>"But..." Trina protested as she rubbed her eyes. She yawned again, and then reached up to hold Amanda's hand.

Amanda led Trina hand-in-hand to the bedroom.  
>"It's...it's...it's a real bed!" Trina tore away from Amanda, pouncing on the bed. "It's so fluffy!"<br>Amanda clutched her heart.  
>Kurt layed down on his pallet. He pulled his quilt up to his chin, and yawned.<br>Trina peered over the edge of the bed. "Whatcha' doin'?"  
>"Trying to sleep."<br>"On the floor?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Why?"  
>Kurt was silent for a second. "Because that is the vay it is."<br>Trina was quiet now.  
>"She's asleep." Amanda said.<br>"Oh. Okay. Vell then...gut nacht."  
>"Good night Kurt."<p>

**Yin: Trina's so cute. *yawn* Wow. I'm making myself tired.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yin: Will this be a fluff chapter? Like I said before, I do not know the line of fluff.**

****Life continued as normal as it could with Trina around. She was a bundle of joy, laughter, and mischief. She constantly asked questions, which Kurt and Amanda happily answered. And, within a week, she switched from "Miss Mandie" to "Mommy".  
>Amanda felt her heart swell every time Trina was around. She was so sweet, so innocent, so full of life. And whenever she called her "Mommy", Amanda just wanted to scoop up the little girl and show her what a real mother was like, full of hugs and kisses, and cookies.<p>

One night at the dinner table, Trina said something especially sweet. "We are a real family. I gotta Mommy," She looked at Amanda, "and a Daddy!" She looked at Kurt.  
>Kurt smiled. Trina had never called him that before, and it made him feel very good. Very fatherly.<p>

That night as they went to bed, there was an odd chill in the room. Winter was coming.  
>Kurt snuggled as close to the fire as he dared, but it was still cold. The ground under him was even colder...he shivered knowing there a long night ahead of him.<p>

The next morning, it was snowing. Kurt was, by chance, the first one up, and he woke both girls to see the undisturbed snow.  
>"It's bu-ti-ful." Trina gasped.<br>"You mean beautiful." Amanda kindly corrected.  
>"That too."<br>All three of them bundled up, ready to take the day on.

**Yin: YES I KNOW IT IS SHORT! Oops, silly caps. Anyways, this was the best place to end for the next chapter Which will be much longer). I wonder if anyone noticed the two famous saying in the previous chapter? If not, here they are: "Whatcha doin'?" from Isabella from Phineas and Ferb (I have younger sibs who have the tele on, and this is one of their faves) and "It's so fluffy!" from Agnes from Despicable Me. Yeah...so...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yin: I realized I have not done a disclaimer. Oh well, this is disclaimed.**

Night fell again, and the girls had crawled in bed. Kurt stoked the fire, as the room was still cold.  
>"Daddy?" Trina asked.<br>"J..j..ja?" He chattered.  
>"Why don't you sleep with Mommy and me tonight?"<br>Kurt froze. Literally. "Because it's j...j..ust this vay."  
>"Ha! I am already frozen." He joked in a not so jokingly tone.<p>

Amanda sat up, watching Kurt rub his arms. Why hadn't she thought about the cold before? "Well...you want a quilt?"  
>Kurt shook his head no. "Z..zat's for you."<br>Amanda felt a pang. Kurt had been sacrificing so much for her and Trina. "I suppose, if you want, you could sleep in the bed."  
>Kurt didn't get it. "If I v..von't take a quilt, vhat makes you zink I vil kick you out of ze bed?"<br>"Uh...I...uh...meant..."  
>"That you could sleep with us!" Trina said fro Amanda.<br>Amanda nodded. "We...uh...could use the extra heat?"  
>"Uh...um...I guess. But just for one night."<br>"Just one night." Amanda agreed.

_Kurt was in his workshop. Amanda bust in, clearly with child. She had a smile on her face. She kissed him, dragging him outside.  
>She was talking to him, but he couldn't hear her. He was to distracted by her. She looked like an angel.<br>Amanda laughed, grabbing his hand quickly, and setting it on her stomach. Something moved. The baby. His...baby...  
>Kurt was overjoyed. He scooped Amanda p and kissed her. She kissed him back.<br>Then Trina ran up. "Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!"_

Kurt woke up to Trina jumping on the bed.  
>"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled.<br>"I'nm avake." Kurt moaned, realizing it had only been a dream. A great dream, but a dream nonetheless.  
>"Me too.." Amanda moaned, although her eyes were still closed.<br>Trina, on the other hand, was hyper. She ran out of the room as soon as her parents were up.  
>"Mmmmm..." Amanda murmured.<br>"Silence." Kurt added.  
>Amanda laughed. The same laugh as in Kurt's dream, and he half-expected her to reach for his hand.<br>"We should get up." Amanda stated.  
>Kurt sat up, resting his head on the headboard. Something tugged at his tail.<br>"Um..." Amanda said.  
>Kurt noticed his tail was around her thigh and calf. As it quickly unwound, Kurt responded with, "Sorry..."<br>"No, it's fine."  
>Kurt wasn't sure what kind of woman would say that that was fine, but maybe she didn't want to offend him or something.<br>"You know, it's real soft."  
>Kurt was speechless. Or almost. "Uh, ja?"<br>Amanda sat up. it was odd, sitting beside each other. In bed.  
>As she repositioned herself, Amanda's hand brushed against Kurt. Tingles went up and down his spine and tail.<br>"So..." Amanda said, "I was thinking."  
>"Kurt looked her in the eye. "Yeah?"<br>She appeared nervous, and lost for thought. "Um...Trina will need her own room come spring."  
>Kurt sighed. "Zat von't be problem. Zere are plenty of rooms here. I just need to make her a bed."<br>"Yeah."  
>It was so quiet. Kurt stared at his hands.<br>"Kurt...?"  
>"Amanda...?"<br>The spoke at the same time.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Ja?"  
>And again.<br>As they stared into each other's eyes, they subconsciously leaned in. As they drew closer, they closed their eyes, and for the first time, their lips met.  
>When they pulled apart, there was a look of surprise and pleasure on both of their faces.<br>Amanda wrapped her hands around Kurt, and he kissed her again. And again.  
>Then he registered what he was doing. He pulled away, regret on his face. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."<br>Before he could teleport away, Amanda put a finger to his lips. "Kurt. Listen to me. There's something I've been meaning to tell you, for a little while now."  
>"And I you."<br>They leaned in once again.  
>Then Trina burst in. "Mommy! Daddy! What are you doing?"<br>They looked at each other, not sure what to say. The didn't even know themselves what had just happened, how could they explain it?  
>"Nothing." Amanda said. "Let's go get breakfast."<br>Kurt sighed, not sure if he was more content or more empty.

**Yin: I said it would be long. It is about 800 words, so that's night bad. I want to know what all of you guys think. Was this chapter good? And if so, how good?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yin: Almost ten o'clock...**

****Amanda did not know what she was doing when she wrapped her arms around Kurt. But he responded by kissing her, and she knew he felt the same way for her as she did for him.  
>Then he pulled away. He was scared, nervous.<br>She was about to confess to him her heart, and he was going to do the same, but then Trina, little sweet Trina, came in.  
>Although Amanda was torn away from her love momentarily, she was assured that he loved her.<p>

Kurt knew they needed more food to survive the winter. He had to go. But for some reason...he could not bring himself to tell Amanda.

_Dear Manda, _he wrote. _I must go get supplies. I will be back shortly. Kurt  
><em>He almost- almost added _Love, Kurt. _But no, that was to fast. That morning would probably never happen again.

Kurt never showed up for breakfast. When Amanda went up to the bedroom, she saw a single note on the bed. As she tried to read it, she was flabbergasted. She did not understand German! The only thing she recognized was "Manda" (apparently it was her new pet name) and "Kurt".  
>For some reason, her heart broke. She collapsed on the bed, silent tears falling down her cheeks.<p>

**Yin: Yeah, another shorty. Don't hate me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yin: Last chapter was short because this one will be longer. Probably.**

****Kurt rode furiously on his steed, Midnight. He had to get back to Amanda. His Amanda.  
>He daydreamed about her, about his dream.<br>The way her long, brown hair caressed her face and shoulders. Her sparkling, chocolate, brown eyes. Her luscious, red lips.  
>Ach! What was he thinking? He was thinking wrongly. Or was he?<p>

Amanda pulled herself together. She went through the day in a trance, thinking only of Kurt.  
>His soft, blue fur. His bright, yellow eyes. His dark, blue lips.<br>What was she thinking? She was thinking horribly! Or was she?

Kurt sighed. How he missed his Amanda. Every second seemed like a minute, every minute an hour. A whole day was a whole month.  
>But, what if she didn't care for him that way? Maybe she only did that because she wanted to please him. He knew although they were friends, that she might still had the mindset of a villager...<p>

Amanda sighed. She missed Kurt so much! Every second was a minute...(you get the picture).  
>But what if he did not like...love her? Maybe he only responded that way because he couldn't say no. They were friends, she knew that much, but he might still be that hermit demon...<p>

Kurt had been gone two days. It was the shortest trip ever. But it was still not short enough.  
>His heart ached. That memory of them was burned into the core of his brain.<p>

It had been two days! Where was he? Where was her Kurt? He had been gone so long!  
>The agony she was enduring was to much to bear. Everything was glued into her being.<p>

The castle was in sight! Kurt pushed his horse faster.

Amanda could hear the beat of hooves. It could only be one person! Kurt!

Kurt lept off of Midnight, springing toward Amanda, catching her in his arms. She pulled him close, their noses touching. She smiled at him, the looks of delight clear on her face.

Amanda had rushed outside. Kurt had jumped off of Midnight, straight for her. He clutched her so close, their noses touched. He grinned, his chipped fang looking hilarious.

It was so cold, but Kurt just held Amanda. It started snowing again, catching in her hair. She was so beautiful.

Amanda laughed. Kurt looked so silly, his chipped fang, the snow in his hair. He was the most handsome thing she had seen.

Kurt leaned down...

...Amanda leaned up...

their lips met in the middle.

**Yin: Man, am I making this to fluffy?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yin: Awwww I loved that last chapter.**

****The next days (or was it weeks? months?) passed quickly. Every night was spent together, Trina in between them.  
>They had a new saying. Kurt would smile, saying, "Just one night." and Amanda would respond, "Just one more night." Now Trina would laugh, "One night! One night!"<br>Spring rolled along, but "one night" was every night.

Kurt started building Trina a bed. It was just a single bed, but he made it long enough for her to keep growing and growing until she was full-grown.  
>Amanda helped Trina pick out a room near theirs, one with a good fireplace.<p>

"My own room and my own bed! You two are the best Mommy and Daddy!"  
>Kurt smiled, picking up his little girl. He lifting up her shirt, blowing on her stomach.<br>"Stop it Daddy! That tickles!" She writhed, and turned, trying to escape. "Daddy!" She laughed. "Mommy! Save me!"  
>Amanda tried to grab Trina playfully, but Kurt turned to her, and tried to tickle her. He grasped at her sides, and she laughed as he tickled her. "Kurt!"<br>"Oh?"  
>She held his tail, and stroked it.<br>Now he turned, laughing. "Zat tickles!"  
>"I know!"<br>Trina laughed, although no one tickled her.  
>"It's time for Trina's bed time." Amanda said.<br>Kurt nodded.  
>"Tucky, tucky, tucky. Goose, goose, goose."<br>Kurt looked at Amanda questionably.  
>"What? It's what my mom used to say to me."<br>He shook his head laughing. "Gut nacht mein kleine."  
>"Gut nacht mein vater..." Trina muttered.<br>"Looks like she's picking up German." Amanda stated.  
>"Ja." Kurt said as he wrapped his arm around Amanda's waist. "Now kumm lieben."<br>"Ja." Amanda said teasingly. "She is not the only one picking up Deustch."  
>Kurt laughed as they approached their room. "After you."<br>"Danke." Amanda laughed.  
>As Amanda crawled into the bed, Kurt blew out the lights.<br>"This is new." Amanda said in the dark.  
>"Ja."<br>Amanda felt Kurt crawl in bed, and she turned to give him a kiss good night, apparently at the same he did.  
>As so many times before, their lips met.<br>Kurt tickled her side.  
>"kurt!"<br>"Was? Oh!"  
>She stroked his tail.<br>"Amanda..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Did I ever tell you...how much I love you?"  
>"Not quite like that..."<br>"Vell, I do."  
>"I love you too Kurt. I love you like no one else."<br>They kissed each other again, this time more passionately.

**Yin: Almost 10:40. Wowzer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yin: That was a sweet, yet a little...suggestive chapter. Sorry about that. And sorry if this starts to sound like a fairytale.**

Several months passed. The love between Kurt and Amanda only grew stronger. But soon, unbenounced to them, a trial was coming up that would test both of them.

Amanda took a deep breath in. It was the only thing that was keeping her from vomiting right now.  
>"Is zomezing vrong?" Kurt asked.<br>Amanda nodded, before taking off outside, emptying the contents of her stomach.  
>Kurt teleported beside her. "You're sick!"<br>"I don't think so..."  
>"Vell clearly you are."<br>Amanda laughed before another wave of nausea hit her. "Kurt..."  
>"Vhat do you need?"<br>Amanda laughed. "Water would be nice."  
>Kurt teleported away, but was soon back with a glass of fresh, cold water.<br>Amanda gargled and spit, making sure her mouth no longer tasted like puke. "Kurt..."  
>"More water?"<br>"No. There's something I want to tell you."  
>"Yes?"<br>"I've had my suspicions for about a month now, and I think I know for sure."  
>"Vhat is vrong? Are you...are you..."<br>"I'm fine. Just hear me out."  
>Kurt looked at her, fear in his eyes.<br>"I'm...we're going to have a baby."  
>Kurt sat there with his mouth open.<br>Amanda looked at him nervously.  
>Kurt picked Amanda up, kissing her. "I'm going to be...I'm going to be..."<br>"A father."  
>Kurt smiled, his crazy chipped tooth causing Amanda to laugh.<p>

Trina sat at the table, her parents on either side of her.  
>"Trina, listen carefully." Kurt said, smiling wide.<br>"You're going to be a big sister." Amanda added, her face glowing as wide as Kurt.  
>"Me?"<br>"Ja." Kurt nodded.  
>"Finally! I've been praying and praying and praying! I want a little sister. Or brother..."<br>Amanda hugged Trina at the same time Kurt did.  
>"Wow! Me! A big sister!"<p>

**Yin: Awwwwwwwwww. So sweet. A baby! Boy or girl? What should the name be?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yin: Sorry, had to go shower. I want to know everyone's true and honest opinions about this story. Remember, I want to be an author, so criticism is encouraged.**

Bliss. Utter bliss. That was the only word for it.  
>Kurt set to work immediately. A crib, a rocker, etc. etc. etc.<br>Amanda, on the other hand, was just excited to see them all together as a family. And as the life inside of her continued to grow, so did their excitement.

"Kurt, I want to go and get some cloth."  
>"I'll go tomorrow."<br>"No, I want to go."  
>Kurt was speechless. Here was his wife, a third the way through her pregnancy, and she wanted to head out into the same village that threatened her life.<br>She stuck her bottom lip out, in a pouting mode.  
>Kurt thought to himself, it had been, what? Six months? Eight? He had lost track. She had not hardly left the gardens. "Fine. But under one condition."<br>Her eyes sparkled. "Yes?"  
>"I have a whistle. If you blow it, I will be able to hear it. In any emergency, you call me. Deal?"<br>"Deal!"

Amanda dressed in her regular clothes, her heart pounding. She walked to village, which was only a few miles away.  
>As she entered the gates, people stared. She smiled, waving to old friends, but the just sat there, unsure what to do.<br>She reached for a cloth bundle, and went to pay for it, but the shop owner just waved it to the side, not allowing her to pay.  
>She pointed to scissors, which he bagged for her, although he spoke not one word.<br>Amanda walked the streets in silence, pointing to random things, which the people just gave her.  
>She approached a familiar stand. It was her family! She smiled. Her mother just bowed her head.<br>Amanda wasn't going to be let down that easy. In secret, she scrolled down a quick note, slipping it under her parents stand. Her smirked at her brother, who nodded at her.

Before long, Amanda had more stuff than she could carry. Then a thought crossed her mind. The whistle! She blew on it as hard as she could.  
>BAMF!<br>Kurt was there, in a fighting stance. He scowled and growled to everyone, as he circled around her. He almost looked ferocious.  
>Amanda tapped Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, I just need help with the groceries."<br>Kurt stood up, looking slightly embarrassed. "I said an emergency."  
>People everywhere gasped.<br>Amanda smiled. "Yeah, so, can you help me?"  
>Kurt sighed. "Ja, I can. Vhere are zey?"<br>Amanda pointed to the large pile.  
>"Wha...t?"<br>Amanda nodded.  
>"Fine." Kurt grunted, touching pile, and<br>BAMFing  
>away.<br>People started whispering. Amanda caught things like "she has him trained!", "he does her bidding!", and "he can talk!". It made her laugh. None of them understood.  
>BAMF!<br>Kurt was back. He bowed to her, gentlemanly like, and she took his arm.  
>Turning, she winked at her brother.<p>

**Yin: Not bad, not bad. Did anyone see that "Wha...t?". That was what that Minion sais on Despicable Me. And again with the DM...weird.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yin: Wow, I can't believe this story is wrapping up like it is.**

Amanda made weekly trips to her old village. Her brother and her started secretly exchanging messages. It started with her first message.

_Dear Father, Mother, and Stefan,  
>You may be surprised to hear this, but I am doing well. Kurt is wonderful. Yes, he does have a name, and no, I did not name him. He is wonderfully kind, and very generous.<br>How are you doing?  
>All My Love-<br>Amanda _

Her brother responded.

_My dear sister,  
>We are all doing well. We pray for you every day.<br>I have trouble believing the demon is like that. Please forgive me sister. I hate him for taking you.  
>You Brother-<br>Stefan_

_Dear Stefan and Family,  
>I am glad to hear you are all doing good.<br>It saddens me greatly to know you feel that way. Kurt is a wonderful husband. He never pushes for anything.  
>All My Love-<br>Amanda_

_Dear Amanda,  
>He is a monster. Next time you leave, make sure it is for good. We can hide you safely. We can move away from this place.<br>-Stefan_

_Dear Stefan,  
>I will never leave my husband. Especially not in a time like this.<br>All My Love-  
>Amanda<em>

Amanda's trips soon became more frequent. She went every other day.

_Dear Amanda,  
>What time? Is he hurting you? Please sister, tell me. I will slay him where he is.<br>-Stefan_

_Stefan,  
>He has not lain a single finger at me, nor raised his voice. I am referring to the child that I bear. It is our child.<br>If you slay him, I swear Stefan, you will never see me again.  
>-Amanda<em>

_Amanda,  
>You are with his child? I will wring his neck for touching you!<br>-Stefan_

_Stefan,  
>I should not have told you. Although you would have noticed soon enough...<br>Brother, I plead with you. You do not have to love my husband, but do not hate him. He is truly a gift from God.  
>-Amanda<em>

_Amanda,  
>A gift from God? The demon truly has changed your warp of God.<br>Sister, I am still praying for you.  
>-Stefan <em>

_Stefan,  
>I am praying for you as well. You do not understand that you cannot judge a book by it's cover.<br>-Amanda_

This continued, brother and sister arguing. Amanda was now twenty weeks along, and just one look at her said "PREGNANT!".

Kurt was worried for her safety. He was also concerned with why she might be going to town so frequently. So he decided to follow her one day, after placing Trina down for a nap.  
>Kurt watched silently as Amanda exchanged notes with a young man, who was just barely older than her. He was handsome...and normal.<br>Kurt could see the tender care in Amanda's eyes every time she looked at this man. It tore his heart.

**Yin: WOW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yin: Poor Kurt, poor Amanda.**

When Amanda returned home that day, she noticed how different Kurt was acting.  
>"Something wrong elf?" She asked as she played with his ear.<br>His jaw clenched. "Nein." He muttered quite forcefully.  
>"Kurt..."<br>"What?" There was only anger in his voice.  
>Amanda drew back. She was scared.<p>

Kurt knew he shouldn't have used that tone of voice with Amanda, but then maybe he should have used something harder.  
>He could tell she was afraid, but then she should be.<br>Kurt started hyperventilating, anger seeping through him.

Amanda had never seen Kurt like this. Something was bothering him, to the point that he was seething with rage.  
>She placed her hand on his shoulder.<p>

As soon as Amanda touched him, Kurt exploded. He hit her across the face.  
>She crumpled to the ground, crying.<br>"Don't you dare touch me, woman. Not after what you've done."

Amanda had never seen it coming. There she had been, bragging to Stefan that Kurt had never hit her, but now she was wrong.  
>Tears started pouring out, and she started choking. What had she done that made Kurt so angry?<p>

"I now understand why you found town so interesting. Why didn't you just tell me?" Kurt was feeling bad now. He couldn't blame her, he was a freak, a monster, a demon. And he had hit her. She deserved someone better than him.

It clicked with Amanda. He knew about her brother! "I'm sorry..." She cried. "...I know i should have said something, I just thought that you wouldn't care..."

Kurt could not believe his ears. She was admitting to it! And she thought he wouldn't care? She had stolen his heart! She carried his child! Or was it really his?

Amanda was just sobbing. What could she do? She never even knew something this minor would cause him to react like this.  
>"Just go Ms. Sefton. Go, and never come back." The words stung.<br>"Kurt!" She reached for him.

Kurt allowed one last look at her. She reached for him, laying in the mud.  
>He knelt down to her. "I'm sorry. But...this can't go on. You go to him, stay with him. Forget about me. I will try to do the same."<br>"Kurt..." She moaned.  
>"I will permit you one explanation."<p>

When Kurt said he'd "give" her "one explanation", Amanda thought, hoped, prayed that he would really listen to her. "I haven't seen my family in months! My brother is the only one who even responded to me..."

When Amanda said "brother", Kurt almost passed out. Why hadn't he seen it before? They looked so alike!  
>He gulped, pulling back. "He's your bruder?"<br>She nodded, choking back a sob.  
>"You brother?"<br>She just sat there, unsure what to do. "My brother, Stefan."  
>Kurt recoiled. Her brother. He thought she was...with...her brother?<br>Kurt hated himself. "I'm sorry...I didn't know..."

When he said he didn't know, Amanda was more confused than ever. "You didn't know?"  
>"That he was your brother. I thought...that you..were..." The words hung in the air.<br>Amanda finally knew what Kurt had meant. She threw herself at him. "Kurt! I would never!" She kissed him, just to prove her point.

The next week, Amanda stayed at home. Kurt and her were making amends, and she knew how bad Kurt felt. He actually offered to sleep on the floor again, but she insisted he be right beside her.

Kurt despised himself. And yet, Amanda loved him. It was hard to deal with.

Amanda decided that she would back off on seeing her brother so much. He had caused so many problems, and she grew to realize that he would never accept Kurt.

**Yin: Bet ya'll did not see that one coming!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yin: I tweaked the last line of the last chapter. Just so ya'll know.**

_Dear Stefan,  
>I am sorry to say this, but I will not be coming to town as often.<br>Love-  
>Amanda<em>

_Amanda,  
>Why? Has your beloved "Kurt" done something? Has he threatened you?<br>-Stefan_

_Stefan,  
><em>_You need not worry. I just wish to spend more time with my husband.  
>-Amanda <em>

_Amanda,  
>More time? You spend your whole life with him. Come! I will take you to a safe place. Cousin Evan knows the king! You will be safe.<br>-Stefan_

_Stefan,  
>There will be no talk of me leaving. If this continues, I will leave you for good.<br>-Amanda_

_Amanda,  
><em>_I am sorry you feel that way sister. I truly do. I will help you in any way you can possibly imagine.  
>-Stefan<em>

_My Dear Brother Stefan,  
>I cannot continue this. I am sorry. Please forgive me. You will forever be in my heart, but you have caused my heart much grief.<br>I love you.  
>-All My Heart,<br>Amanda_

Amanda felt so relieved after saying goodbye to Stefan. He had changed so much. Or had she? Either way, it was much better.  
>Amanda went to look for Kurt. "Trina, where's daddy?"<br>"In his workshop."  
>"Thank you!"<br>Amanda took off for Kurt, kissing him the moment she saw him. She dragged him outside, chattering about Stefan, and well, pretty much everything else.  
>Then something miraculous happened. The baby kicked! She laughed, grabbing Kurt's hand.<br>Kurt smiled, scooping her into his arms. He brought his head right in front of her, and kissed her. She kissed him back, enjoying every moment.  
>Trina ran up. "Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! Look what I found!" Trina held up the first bluebell of the season.<br>Life was perfect.

**Yin: Did anyone see Kurt's dream in there? What does that mean about Amanda's?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yin: Yeah, so, I've been so busy. Between school, volunteer hours at the library, and applying for a job, I've been swamped. But somehow I've found a way to still write. I'm just amazing! *sigh* Enough of the ego already.  
><strong>

Amanda was drawing closer to her due date. Everyone was excited, but Amanda felt that something was wrong. Was it her? The baby? Or something else? Amanda wasn't sure. Maybe she was just paranoid.

"Kurt, I was thinking. With the baby so close, I want to visit Stefan one more time. Is that okay?"  
>Kurt paused. This didn't feelright. It didn't feel right at all. But...it was her brother. She did deserve to see him. Kurt took a deep breath in. "Okay. But remember the whistle. Okay?"<br>Amanda nodded eagerly.

"Stefan!" Amanda whispered.  
>"Amanda? What are doing here?"<br>"Visiting one more time before the baby's born." Amanda rubbed her large stomach.  
>"It's been months!"<br>"It hasn't been to long. Plus I needed to relax." She sighed. "You were stressing me out."  
>"I was? What about the demon...Kurt-thing?"<br>"He's fine..."  
>"You say that as if you are unsure."<br>"We had a mild argument, okay? But that was a long time ago, and he regrets it."  
>"Mild? How mild?"<br>Amanda was silent. "I shouldn't have come."  
>"Did he hit you?"<br>More silence.  
>"That is it." Stefan scooped Amanda up. "I'm taking you somewhere safe."<br>"Stefan! Please! Let me go!"  
>"This is for your own good."<br>Amanda reached for the whistle, but it fell. "Kurt!" She screamed, but to no avail.

Hours passed. Amanda was still not home. Where was she? Kurt paced the hallway, the roof, and the walls. Still no Amanda.  
>Kurt teleported to the place Amanda said she always met Stefan at. Neither was there.<br>Something glimmered in the sunlight. Kurt bent down and picked up the whistle.  
>Now he knew she was gone.<br>"Amanda!" He screamed.

**Yin: I know, I know, haven't they had enough drama already? Yeah, but more drama makes it better. Plus, coming up is the part that got me started on the whole story. Yeah, baby my favorite part. But that'll be in a few chapters...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yin: Not much to say. Just working right now, so yeah.**

Amanda rode in the stagecoach in silence. She would not give her brother one iota of noise.  
>"Evan!" She heard him call out.<br>So their cousin was in on this too.  
>Amanda doubled over in a striking pain. She took a deep breath in. What was going on? She moaned.<br>The door opened. "Amanda!" both Stefan and Evan said at the same time.  
>"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, like he was genuinely worried.<br>"The baby...the baby...it's coming!" She moaned.  
>The boys looked at each. As they helped her out of the coach, they started arguing.<br>"You didn't tell me she was pregnant!"  
>"What did you expect? She was living with the demon!"<br>"Kuuurrrtttt..." Amanda moaned.  
>"Who?" Evan asked.<br>"The demon." Stefan answered, rolling his eyes. "Hey! You!" He shouted to a guard. "We need help!"  
>The guard took off running, and before long there were several people helping them out.<br>This was not at all how Amanda pictured the baby would be born. Not in a castle, not without Kurt.

Kurt was angry. It was evident Amanda had left. How could he have been fooled? She would want to be with Stefan, with her lover.  
>Kurt threw the table he had leaning on, huffing in rage.<br>"Daddy?" A small, timid voice said from the door.  
>Kurt glanced at Trina. "I am not your father!" He yelled.<br>Trina whimpered. "Daddy?"  
>Kurt looked back at Trina. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean too..." He bent down to meet her a eye level.<br>Trina ran up and hugged him. "It's okay Daddy...where's Mommy?"  
>"Mommy's gone. She's not coming back."<p>

Amanda was put in a large bedroom. But it was not her room. Her and Kurt's room.  
>Someone entered the room. "Amanda?" The soft voice said.<br>"Kitty? What are you...what's going on?"  
>"It's a long and complicated story. But right now we're focusing on you."<br>"I want Kurt!"  
>"Who?"<br>"My husband! Why did you take me from him?"  
>"The demon?"<br>"Don't say that!" Amanda sobbed. "His name is Kurt."  
>"Amanda, you've been cursed."<br>"No! Kurt loves me, I love him! Please, let me go!"  
>"Not in your condition. Amanda, you have concentrate. Your baby is on the way. You can't be stressed, you need to relax. I'm going to go get the midwife."<br>Amanda cried. Why was this happening? Where was Kurt?

**Yin: This is sad. But it will get better!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yin: Nothing. I have nothing to say.**

Amanda moaned. This was taking to long. Much to long.  
>"You're doing good Ms. Sefton." The midwife encouraged.<br>In between contractions, Amanda said, "It's Mrs. Wagner."  
>The midwife just shook her head. "It won't be much longer now."<p>

Kurt made salad for supper.  
>Trina was still confused with why "Mommy" was gone. And what could Kurt say? That she had left them for a regular life with a regular guy?<br>As Kurt tucked Trina in for bed, she asked, "Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?"  
>"Sure." He picked her up, realizing she was already mostly asleep. "Gut nacht Trina."<br>"Gut nacht Vater." 

"Kurt!" Amanda screamed. Why wasn't he coming? Didn't he know she needed him?  
>"There, there. Oh! He he...it is." The midwife seemed shocked.<br>A baby's cry pierced the night.  
>"My baby! Let me see my baby!"<br>The midwife hesitantly handed Amanda a bundle.  
>Amanda gazed down at the baby's face. It's eyes were closed, it's hands closed into fists. Amanda kissed it's head, then checked to see what gender it was.<br>"It's a boy!" Amanda cried out in glee. Kurt had a son! A son. A beautiful, blue, baby boy.

Kurt could not sleep. Every time he did fall asleep, he was plagued with the same nightmare.

_Amanda was in a strange room, in labor. She kept calling out his name, but he would not respond.  
><em>_All the sudden, she was holding his boy. His little boy. But she kept crying, crying for him.  
><em>_But he refused to go to her._

__Kurt sat in his chair, like a king. Had he been wrong? Had something else happened to Amanda? But how would he know?

Amanda sat in bed, crying. They had taken her son!

"Lance, look at him. He's just a baby." Kitty whispered to her husband.  
>Lance was holding the blue infant wearily. "I never believed in superstition, but this unreal."<br>A cry echoed through the castle halls.  
>"His mother." Kitty said.<br>"She cares for the child?"  
>"Apparently."<br>"What should I do?"  
>"I know an hour ago I would have said something different, but I think you should let them both go."<br>"Go?"  
>"Yes."<p>

Amanda clutched Lucas. That was his name. Lucas.  
>"I am allowing you to leave." The king said.<br>"What?" Stefan yelled.  
>"She is allowed to leave."<br>"Thank you!"  
>"No!" Stefan said.<br>"You will listen to your king. I say she can go."  
>Two guards helped Amanda out.<br>Stefan growled, marching outside, to his village.

One minute, Amanda was walking to her home. The next, she cold hear the mob of villages. They were coming for her. Or for her baby...

**Yin: What are Kitty and Lance doing there? You will all see in out prequel/sequel sorta thing. But first we have to finish this.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yin: I suppose this is the best story we've done so far. IDK what do you peeps think? Anyways, I'm pretty excited. This chapter should be pretty good.  
><strong>

****Amanda kept running. This wasn't good for her, just having given birth a few hours ago.  
>The soldiers who were escorting kept looking nervously behind.<br>"No!" Amanda whispered. Before her was a chasm, a cliff. It was to far to jump...  
>"MS. Sef...Mrs. Wagner. Over here!" A white-haired guard, Pietro by name, pointed to a rag tag bridge made of wood and rope. "It's your best shot."<br>Amanda nodded. Stepping carefully onto the first board, Amanda swayed with the bridge.  
>"Careful now." The other soldier said. "We'll hold them off." He referred to the mob who drew ever closer.<br>Amanda took another step. Then she heard a crash! The villagers were just a few hundred yards away, and gaining closer, closer. Amanda started to run once again, avoiding the loose boards.

Kurt knew something was wrong. He could feel it.  
>Kurt picked up the shiny whistle, looking at it intently. This belonged to Amanda. His Amanda. She had not left him, he knew that much. Something had happened to her.<br>He just had to find out what.

Amanda tripped. She fell with a thud, landing on her stomach. She reached for Lucas, who was resting on a board just a few feet away.  
>CRACK!<br>The board her baby was on cracked in half, causing it, and her child, to fall.

**Yin: I know this is short, to short. But I'm at the library and must leave :(**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yin: Okay, sorry about that people. I am at home now! Hopefully, if I play Mom just right, I can finish this story tonight! And then start on the prequel/sequel thing. Yeah. Bonus points! So where were we last? Oh yeah...Lucas is falling to his doom.**

Amanda reached for her baby, barely catching two corners. Lucas lay in midair, as the mass came closer.  
>Delicately, Amanda pulled Lucas safely into her arms, and standing up, she reached the other side of the abyss.<br>"We'll be right there Mrs. Wagner!" Pietro called out.  
>Amanda looked hastily to the crowd. "There's no time!" Pulling out a knife, she cut the rope in two quick slashes.<br>"What?" Pietro grasped for where his knife should have been. "How?"  
>Amanda smiled. "A trick Kurt taught me. I must go now!" Amanda took off into the brush.<p>

'Dear Lord,' Amanda silently prayed, 'Please let me make it to Kurt! Please!'.  
>Lucas started to wail, his newborn lungs letting out high-pitched cries.<br>"Shhh...we're almost home. Almost to Daddy and Trina. Shhh..."  
>Lucas sniffled, his bright eyes glowing in the dark.<p>

Amanda heard them before she could see them. The torches, the pitchforks, anything that could be used as a weapon they had. They were coming toward her with a vengeance.  
>Then Amanda saw a blessed sight. Home!<br>Amanda ran across the drawbridge, the same one that she had run across over a year ago.  
>She started beating on the giant oak doors. "Kurt! Kurt!"<p>

Kurt at first thought he was imagining things. But there it was, faint nonetheless, but there.  
>His wife was calling him.<br>BAMF!

"Amanda, hand us the child!" Stefan called out.  
>"Never!"<br>"Please! We're trying to help you!"  
>"Then leave me alone!"<br>"I love you Amanda! Please! Do not continue to break our parents' hearts!"  
>"If you truly love me, you will leave." Amanda's voice was becoming steady, although still shaky.<br>"Sister!"  
>"You have no right to call me that! You are no brother of mine!"<br>Stefan stepped forward, his sword raised.  
>BAMF!<p>

Kurt stood in front of Amanda, appearing just as lighting crackled behind them.  
>He was tall, strong, and especially menacing looking.<br>His face was contorted, a mixture of anger and pain. His tail stood rigid, and at first there was silence.  
>"You vill not touch my vife."<br>Lucas let out a weak cry, catching Kurt off-guard.  
>"Or my child."<br>"Monster!" Stefan yelled.

The noise of many horses and trumpets echoed not far off. A man on a horse rode up, separating the two men.  
>"Stand down!" He ordered.<br>"My king." Stefan growled.  
>Kurt just cocked his head.<br>"I command you cease this petty argument! I gave Ms. Sefton..." He looked at Kurt, and recognizing him as the father of Lucas, he corrected himself. "Mrs. Wagner a choice. We see what she chose. And as King, I demand you to stop this. Or to the barracks and dungeons with you all!"  
>Stefan snarled.<br>"King?" Asked Kurt.  
>"Yes. King Lance." He looked at Kurt like 'well duh'.<br>Kurt nodded, knowing that this man must be respected. Plus, he gave him back his wife.  
>"You may all go in peace." Lance waved his hand in a dismissal gesture.<p>

"Noooooooooooo!" Shouted Stefan as he charged Kurt.  
>Kurt whipped around, grabbing the king's sword out of it's holster, blocking the attack from Stefan.<br>"Stop him!" Lance said, although no one did anything.  
>Kurt braced himself as he parried the blow from his attacker by holding his sword vertically.<br>Rain started to pour.  
>Kurt could he the sobs from his wife, the cries from the child he had yet to lay eyes on. He had to defend them.<br>Kurt quickly flipped over Stefan, going into a blank mind of defend-attack-win state.

Amanda watched helplessly as her husband and her brother fought, sword to sword. They were both talented, perhaps to talented.  
>They charged each other, both of their swords entering the other.<p>

**Yin: :(**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yin: So sad...**

****Kurt and Stefan lay still in the mud and rain.  
>Then a moan. But whose?<br>"Manda..."  
>Amanda, although exhausted, crawled over to Kurt. "Kurt..."<br>"Can I see him?"  
>Amanda tilted Lucas just so that Kurt could see him. "I named him Lucas. I hope you don't mind..."<br>Kurt stifled laughed. "Nein, zat's.." He coughed up a little blood, "zat's fine. A real manly name."  
>Amanda looked down, seeing the blood coming out of his stomach, and choked back a sob.<p>

"I love you Amanda." Kurt said, his breath raspy.  
>"Kurt! Don't leave me! Please!" Amanda cradled Kurt's head.<br>Kurt could not tell her what was obvious. "I'm sorry...I must...I need..."  
>BAMF!<br>He was gone.

Amanda sat alone. She could hear the murmurs of the people and the soldiers, but it did not matter. Her Kurt was gone. He did not even get a chance to hold his son.

BAMF!  
>Kurt teleported inside. He needed to see if there was something he had to save Stefan. It was Amanda's brother, he knew he required medical attention immediately.<br>Kurt grasped at his own wound. It had gone straight through him, but angle. Where his major organs were it had bypassed, going through his side. He would be fine. Probably.  
>There! He had what he need.<br>BAMF!

BAMF!  
>There stood Kurt, albeit wounded, but there he was! Amanda was flabbergasted.<br>He bent down to Stefan, dressing his wounds.  
>Her husband was tending to her brother. The man that wanted him dead, Kurt was caring for.<br>"Help him!" King Lance shouted. People started running around.  
>"Kurt." Amanda whispered.<br>He looked up at her, his golden eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry." He mouthed.  
>Amanda shook her head no, smiling wide.<br>Kurt stood up, and Amanda ran to him, hugging him. Lucas was nearly crushed.  
>"Mommy!" A shout was heard from a high window.<br>"Trina!" Amanda yelled.  
>"You're back! Who's all these people? Why's Daddy hurt?" Trina started yammering them with questions.<br>"Open the door Trina!"  
>"Okay Mommy!"<p>

Stefan would live, though he would be paralyzed in his legs for the rest of his life.  
>Kurt would be fine after his wounds heal.<br>Amanda just needed rest.  
>Trina wanted sugar.<br>Lucas wanted to nurse.  
>Everything would be mostly okay.<p>

**Yin: What did ya'll think?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yin: Epilogue!**

Epilogue (although I already said that)

Kurt kissed Amanda lightly on the lips. She leaned backwards, kissing him back.  
>"Mama mama." Eight month old Lucas said as he banged his spoon on his high chair.<br>"See? He said Mama."  
>"Ja, he did. He's a smart one. Like his mother."<br>Amanda smiled.  
>"Dada dada." Lucas sais now, reaching for Kurt.<br>"Like I said, smart!" Kurt picked up his little boy. "Vow. You're getting heavy."  
>Lucas laughed.<br>"Mommy!" Trina called out.  
>Amanda rushed to her daughter's side. "What's wrong?"<br>"My apple seed turned into a tree!"  
>Amanda looked at the small plant that had sprouted from the ground. "Kurt. Look at this."<br>"Looks like we have a green thumb in the family."  
>"No!" Trina said. "I want a blue thumb!"<br>Everyone laughed, including Lucas, although he had no clue what he was laughing about.

Amanda walked to town, Trina right beside her.  
>"Uncle Stefan!" Trina yelled.<br>"Hmph." He muttered as Trina gave him a hug.  
>"Good afternoon Stefan." Amanda nodded. "Any new veggies today?"<br>"No."  
>Amanda sighed. "Alright." She went to walk away, but he grabbed her elbow.<br>"Amanda..."  
>"Yes Stefan?"<br>"Have a good day..."  
>Amanda nodded again, knowing her brother wanted to say something else. "Good bye Stefan."<br>"Bye."

"How are my boys?" Amanda grinned as she got home.  
>"Ve are doing gut. How vas...Stefan?"<br>"Grouchy, as usual. But other than that okay. I heard he's moving away."  
>"Avay? How?"<br>"My parents...can't stay here. It's to hard for them. Evan has offered a position for them in the castle, so Stefan is going with them."  
>"Okay..."<br>Amanda kissed Kurt, reassuring him she was going nowhere. "I love you."  
>"I love you you too." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows. "I've got some plans for tonight..."<p>

Life would continue for Kurt, Amanda, Kitrina, and Lucas. Two more children would be born, Talia and Timmy.  
>It would be ten years before anything dramatic would happen to them.<p>

**Yin: Ten more years? That's a long wait. Anyways, we're not getting to the "Ten Years Later" part until we do "Happily Ever After". **

**Coming Up:**

**When Kitty was not chosen to be the demon's bride, she thought life could not be better. How wrong she was. After a dare from her fellow servants and friends, Evan and Anna, to attend the Knights' Ball, she meets (and falls in love with) Sir Lance of Alvers. But not is all it appears to be- on both sides. Will Kitty ever tell Lance that she is just a lowly maid? And will Lance ever reveal an even bigger secret? Find out in Happily Ever After!**


End file.
